


For Want of a Puppy

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	For Want of a Puppy

"Please?"  A soft blonde head rubbed against his back as he continued washing dishes.

"No."

"C’mon.  Pretty please?"  The head was rubbing against his side now, causing him to splash water onto the floor and he sighed, turning from the sink.

"I said no.  Stop rubbing your head against me like that.  When has that ever worked?"  Nagisa frowned for a second before turning away, pouting.

 

"It worked just fine last night."  He muttered before stomping out of the kitchen and flopping onto the floor.  "Why can’t we just get a puppy?  One cute little puppy."  Haru sighed again and finished rinsing off the dishes, absently wiping up the water on the floor with the edge of his pant leg before sitting down next to Nagisa.

"We’ve been over this before.  You’re twenty-three.  Why do I have to explain this to you as if you were a child?"  Nagisa rolled away from him with a sulky huff, curling up with a blanket he had left on the floor.  When he refused to respond Haru continued.  "We can’t have a puppy for a lot of reasons.  One, we can’t have animals here.  Two, puppies grow into dogs and this is not a big place.  Three, they aren’t cheap and they are a lot of responsibility.  Four, I do not like having my shoes eaten or slobbered on."  With each reason he listed he inched closer to the bundle on the floor and when he was in range he tugged the whole thing towards him, blanket sliding easily across the floor.  When the Nagisa bundle bumped into his knees he finished.  "And five, with you around why do I need a puppy?"  Nagisa climbed into his lap and wrapped himself around Haru, blanket and all, and snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"But don’t you get lonely when I’m not around?"  He muttered.

"Even when you’re not around you text me a hundred times a day and call me all the time."

"But you never respond.  It’s not nice."

"If I respond it will only encourage you to send more."  Nagisa gasped in anger and pushed away, struggling to untangle the blanket.

"You’re so mean, Haru!  I just want you to be happy and I don’t want you sad or lonely when I’m not here."  Haru slipped his arms around Nagisa and pulled him back against his chest before leaning against the wall.  The fact that Nagisa seemed to truly want the puppy for Haru and not for himself was more than enough to make him happy.  The flood of texts and calls he got when Nagisa would leave for the week or weekend or day was enough to let him know he wasn’t being left behind or forgotten about.

"Thank you.  You’re more than enough for me."  When Nagisa’s eyes lit up Haru couldn’t help the tiny smile that appeared.  He already had an adorable puppy to take care of and that was okay with him.


End file.
